The Awakening of the Sanderson Sisters
by UnforgettableHearts
Summary: It has been seven years since the Sanderson sisters were defeated by Dani, Allison and Max. Dani has ever since then been dreaming of Binx hoping to one day have a life with him. However when she has a dream of someone bringing back the witches from the dead what will she do when she realises that her dream has become an reality? Read to find out.


Last night I dreamt of Thackery Binx again, ever since that day on October the 31st 1993 when my brother, Allison and I had been in the Salem cemetery after defeating the Sanderson sisters and had set Binx's soul free from Winifred's spell that had been cast upon him those three hundred years ago. I recalled crying over his dead cat form that wasn't moving nor breathing and when I heard his voice I couldn't believe that I was hearing him speak.

I still recalled his words even to this day "I shall always be with you." Ever since then I have been dreaming of him.

Like all dreamers I envisioned his face perfectly as if it was really happening, however I did not envision him as a spirit, or as a cat. But as a human, as if he was real, we sat together in my bedroom.

I was holding our baby girl in my arms. We had called her Lily. I saw him smiling at us; his pearly-white teeth were showing since he was smiling so warmly at me. I eventually gave him to her to hold, I watched him cradle her back and forth like a precious treasure that was just waiting to be opened. Eventually I found myself holding our cat Tabby in my arms.

It isn't long until I notice a camera has been wrapped around his neck.  
"Let's take some pictures of her." He suggested while I am gazing into those light blue orbs of his. Almost getting lost in them.

I nodded in agreement as I felt the bed dip as he left the bed and walked towards the front of my bed. He smiled before looking into the camera and started to take pictures of our little baby girl whom he had given to me to hold again so he could take pictures of us.

I couldn't help but smile warmly despite the fact that the camera was flashing brightly in front of me almost blinding me. It didn't stop me from smiling towards the man that I loved and had loved ever since that day at the cemetery when I was eleven years old.

Every night since that day at the cemetery, I had dreamt of Thackery Binx, he had always visited me in my dreams, mainly in my dreams, Thackery and I would make love with one another until the day that I would find myself pregnant with his child.

I envisioned once in my dream that he had gone up to God to grant him a life with me, since he was a spirit but usually in my dreams he was a human just like me. But in that particular dream when he had gone up to God and had asked him to be human because he wanted to have a life with me, he had been a spirit. He wanted a life with me even if it meant leaving Emily his little sister and everyone that he had known in his life behind in heaven.

Suddenly like all dreamers I found myself away from Thackery and our baby girl, I found myself in a woodland area it felt familiar as if I had been here before. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

I heard someone shout out a name that I had not heard in a very long time.  
"Winifred Sanderson, Sarah Sanderson!" A cold shiver travelled up my spine in fright. I couldn't understand why anyone would be calling out two of the witches' names. Was someone drunk and trying to find the witches? Considering the fact that it was Halloween and the witches had been long gone.

However, as goose bumps appeared on my arms, making the hairs on my arms flare up my fears started to get worse making my legs shake badly in fear giving me a bad feeling about this.

In just a few minutes, a bolt of lightning came from the sky a figure appeared and stood in front of the person that I had assumed had summoned her.

But it was strange because when the first bolt of lightning had been heard, it sounded as if a tornado had been happening. Then another bolt of lightning had been heard and another sound of gusty-harsh wind was heard once again.

"Oh look here, another glorious morning makes me sick." I could hear a voice say and I knew that voice. It belonged to no other than Winifred Sanderson.  
"Oh Winnie look there is a child here, come on Winnie let's play with her!" I heard Sarah Sanderson beg.

"No! Who called out our names to summon us here?" Winifred said. I see in the distant that she was narrowing her eyes towards someone that had been draped in a maroon red cape.

"I...I did." A shy voice responded.

"Ah greetings little one." I could hear Winifred say.

"It was I that had brought you back." The voice said with a slight hint of confidence now in it. It was clearly a female voice that I didn't recognise as I kept myself hidden behind one of the large-oak trees in the woodland area gazing at the three figures.

"Imagine, such a pretty little child." I heard them both giggle.

"Tell me puppet what is your name, and what is the year?" Winifred asked in her intriguing tone of voice.

"Sabrina and 2000." Sabrina answered confidently.

"Oh Sarah we have been gone for far too long." She said teasingly.

"Wait a minute where is Mary?" Sabrina questioned.

"Oh we left her up there happily in hell, she finds it quite lovely." Winifred cackled out quite loudly.

"Oh in Hell, in hell, in hell." Sarah started to say in a sort of sing-song voice until she had been elbowed in the stomach by Winnie.  
"Tell me why would you dare to summon us both? Pray do tell little one." Winnie wanted to know eagerly.

There was nothing but silence until the sound of another bolt of lightning struck again with its harsh ghastly wind that brought with it the figure of Mary Sanderson.

"Coming Winnie, right away." She hurried towards her two sisters eagerly.

"I… I smell child." She stated coming to stand beside her eldest sister.

"Yes and what do you call that?" Winifred said pointing at the female that had been draped in the maroon red cape.

"A child." Mary said making it sound more like a question than an actual statement.

"Now darling pray do tell us why you have summoned us here?" Winifred said smirking in a wicked way towards Sabrina that stood covered in her red cape so nobody except for the witches could see her face.

Then everything started to go black, black spots started to take over my vision and I could no longer see what was happening in my dream.

 **So guys this was requested by ChillPillBerry who asked me if I could do a story for her on Hocus Pocus and if the story could be about Dani and Binx. And I love them! So this is my very first request that I have actually received from an author on and I can honestly say that I was shocked but also delighted that someone requested a story. Anyways this is the prologue of Dani's dream.**

 **Despite the fact that I have been exceedingly busy with my Japanese course that has come with lots of revision. I was over the moon when I got a request for a Hocus Pocus fanfic.**

 **All reviews are always appreciated. And I actually think that I desperately need them! Please R &R and tell me what you think of this. So I know if I should continue or not.**

 **Love you guys**

 **UnforgettableHearts xx**


End file.
